Front end loaders are available that utilize a single-lever control of both the boom and bucket. In certain situations, such as during transport, it is desirable and even sometimes required that the boom and bucket control lever be locked so that the boom and bucket circuits cannot be activated. Although various lockout devices have been used in combination with a control lever, such devices are complex in structure and operation, easily removed by the equipment operator, or limited to lock the control lever for only one of the boom or bucket functions.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved single-lever control lockout.